Culpa
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Saori via nos olhos de Dohko e Shion que eles procuravam dentro dela alguém que ela ainda não estava pronta para ser.


**Fandom: **Saint Seiya & Saint Seiya Lost Canvas

**Personagem: **Saori & Sasha

**Shippers: **nenhum

**Gênero: **Drama/Geral

**Classificação:** Livre

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Cia.

**Sinopse: **Saori via nos olhos de Dohko e Shion que eles procuravam dentro dela alguém que ela ainda não estava preparada para ser.

* * *

**CULPA**

Saori era jovem, disso sabia, mas não tola o suficiente para não perceber os olhares distantes de Shion e Dohko cada vez que os olhos claros dos dois cavaleiros pousavam sobre a sua pessoa.

Ela era jovem, mas ainda sim conseguia decifrar dentro dos orbes verde e violeta a contemplação e a comparação que faziam arrepios subirem pela sua pele e se concentrarem em seu peito, criando uma sensação de desconforto e temor entorno de seu coração.

Porque ela sabia, sabia o que significava os olhares dos antigos cavaleiros de Libra e Áries simplesmente porque eles estiveram lá.

Estiveram lá quando a última guerra contra Hades aconteceu. Quando o mundo quase pereceu sob o desejo de vingança de um deus enganado e condenado a um reino que ele não escolheu. Eles estiveram lá lutando ao lado de companheiros que viram cair no campo de batalha, sob o comando de uma deusa justa e perspicaz.

Uma deusa que Saori sabia, quando Shion e Dohko olhavam para ela, que os homens não viam nela.

O espírito de Atena era um só, era imortal, e não importa por quantos milênios ela renasça, qual corpo ela escolha para vir à terra, a deusa era uma só e como tal a cada renascer, a cada despertar, as lembranças de dezenas, centenas, milhares de anos anteriores inundavam a sua mente mortal de modo a fazê-la lembrar de cada batalha, cada embate, cada perda e cada personalidade que adquiriu.

E Saori lembrava. Lembrava de Sasha, a menina pobre de um povoado italiano que vivia feliz em um orfanato com o irmão e o melhor amigo até o dia em que foi levada embora. Levada por um cavaleiro para o Santuário, levada para assumir a sua posição como guardiã deste mundo.

Saori lembrava da jovem decidida, da menina sentada em seu trono no templo de Atena ouvindo as lições do velho mestre sobre táticas de guerra e liderança. Lembrava dos Cavaleiros de Ouro se ajoelhando aos seus pés e jurando fidelidade à ela, assim como lembrava do olhar deslumbrado dos recém integrados à tropa. Os olhares que Shion e Dohko hoje não lhe dispensavam.

Porque Shion e Dohko estiveram lá quando Sasha lutou contra o próprio irmão, aquele que serviu de receptáculo para Hades, quando viu o seu amado e favorecido guerreiro de Sagitário cair, quando Atena se desesperou e gritou e chorou a cada perda e rezou para quem quisesse ouvir, sentindo-se tão pequena e inútil e incapaz de ser aquela a carregar o mundo nas costas.

Saori também se lembrava de Sasha e os seus arroubos de rebeldia, da sua vontade de voltar correndo para a Itália e ser novamente uma criança normal, das suas decisões que a fizeram amadurecer antes da hora, do seu olhar quando se via no espelho e que dizia que a menina feliz por viver ao lado de outras crianças pobres em um orfanato morria a cada diz. Saori não teve essa responsabilidade posta em seus ombros tão cedo, ao contrário:

Na mesma idade em que Sasha segurou o báculo de Atena pela primeira vez, Saori usava os seus futuros Cavaleiros de Bronze como brinquedos, demonstrando a menina mimada que estava se tornando.

Na mesma idade em que Sasha reencontrou Tenma no Santuário e bateu de frente com um espectro, Saori dava um chilique porque Tatsumi cometeu o simples erro de derrubar chá em seu vestido favorito.

Na mesma idade em que Sasha se preparava para a guerra contra Hades, Saori presidia um tolo torneio entre os Cavaleiros de Bronze tendo como prêmio a sagrada armadura de Sagitário. Sagitário, o mesmo cavaleiro que fez Sasha perder o controle a ponto de quase avançar sobre Hades.

Então Saori via nos olhos de Dohko e Shion e não os culpava de não encontrarem nela a mesma deusa a quem eles serviram primeiramente. A Sasha decidida, a Sasha perspicaz, a Sasha guerreira, a Sasha amiga. Mas ela se esforçava, se esforçava para um dia ser a deusa que eles esperavam que ela fosse.

Enquanto isso, viveria com o peso da culpa de que, por enquanto, não seria tão boa Atena quanto Sasha foi.


End file.
